


Danganronpa One Shots

by GeekyWrites20



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyWrites20/pseuds/GeekyWrites20
Summary: The title says it all! This collection of stories will be one-shots of the characters from Danganronpa, whether it be Character x Character, or Character x Reader.Requests are open, but I will not put in a bunch of steamy stories. It will mainly consist of fluff and cutesy one shots.Oh, and v3 characters will be included in these stories!Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or the characters used in these one shots, except for the OCs I will most likely use in these FanFictions.(I am posting these from Quotev since I am trying to spead my account from there to here. I hope you enjoy these fanfics!)If you wanna check out my Quotev, the username is GeekyGirl17
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was yet another busy night in the Future Foundation’s office when Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi had to work their late shifts. With all of the investigations happening in the city and new recruits calling for their interviews, everyone had been quite busy, more specifically Kyoko. Some nights, she would even spend her evenings in the comfort of her small office just so she could get work done and figure out the investigations she needed to solve, which caused Makoto to worry for her.

Makoto knew how much work Kyoko had been doing, but he would let her be, most of the time. Sure, they would chat during their small breaks, but this was not enough for the both of them. During the killing game, Kyoko and Makoto would always talk to each other, tell each other secrets about their pasts -- well, Kyoko would talk about her past most of the time and Makoto would actively listen to her -- and Makoto missed those times. He wanted to spend time with his former classmate, and now long-time-crush, but how would he do that, knowing that Kyoko never even had the time to go to her own house and sleep?! He had an idea that could get the two engaged in a conversation, yet he wasn’t so sure on how this would work. Makoto just had to wing it.

As Kyoko looked over the notes she had taken for her last investigation, her mind seemed to drift elsewhere after glancing over at the handwritten words on her notepad. She had been thinking about Makoto, and how he would always try to speak to her, even during the most gloomy times. To be honest, she missed talking to him; she missed being with him. She could not figure out why that she had those feelings bottled up inside of her, and she did not want to think about her feelings, either. Kyoko never would have thought that she would fall for her classmate, ever. She only wanted to think of him as a...friend, teammate, her partner at work...not someone as more than a friend.

There were handfuls of problems with liking him in the way that she did, and one of them had to do with her inability to express her emotions. All of her life, Kyoko had always kept to herself, shut people out, but there was something about Makoto that made her think twice about the person she was. She couldn’t think of what it was, so she thought of questions that could have possibly helped her figure out why she fell for the Ultimate Hope.

While Kyoko was lost in her thoughts, Makoto had knocked on the door softly to see if she would answer. The Ultimate Detective lifted her head up and glanced at the door. She got up from her seemingly uncomfortable chair and walked over to open her office door. When she had seen who was at the door, Kyoko’s pulse had suddenly started pounding against her chest. Makoto Naegi stood in front of her with a kind, gentle smile forming on his lips.

“Hey, Kyoko. Are you just about finished with your work?” he asked in a friendly way.

The lavender haired detective nodded her head with her normal, emotionless expression spread across her face. “Almost...but you may come in and join me, if you wish.” She walked a few steps over to her chair, secretly hoping Makoto would follow.

Hearing those words fly out of Kyoko’s mouth had shocked Makoto. She would only ever offer him to enter her office if there was a problem with an investigation, or other paperwork, which was very rare. “O-Oh, alright!” Taking the rare opportunity, he followed his crush into her smaller office room.

For some odd reason, being in the same as Makoto had made Kyoko as skittish as a small scapegoat. Normally, she would have been just fine having him in her workspace, so what had made her feel different? Was it because they were the only ones at work? Well, ignoring those thoughts, Kyoko sat in her chair and continued reading over her notes for the fourth time today, just to make sure she had transcribed the right information to discuss with the board members at their next meeting.

Glancing around the room, Makoto’s green eyes landed on an interesting book hidden between the numerous files in the bookshelf. He grabbed it and started reading the first few pages of it. While the book did seem interesting, his focus geared towards the quiet Kyoko. To him, she looked quite beautiful in the faint light that lit the room. Her lavender colored eyes and hair stood out from her appearance, more than ever. And her velvet red work outfit she wore that day made the Ultimate Detective even more lovely. Makoto had become infatuated with her from that moment on, admiring her beauty from across the room.

Not long after Makoto started peering at her, Kyoko caught him staring and raised a brow. “Why are you staring at me like that, Makoto?” she asked, causing the teenage male to snap out of his trance.

Hearing Kyoko's low voice, his heart skipped a beat as he looked away from his crush. “I was wondering...if I could read the notes you had written down…?” Makoto had lied through his teeth. Of course he wanted to read the detective’s notes, but what was more important to him was Kyoko, herself.

Closing her notepad, Kyoko stood up from her chair and set it by the side of her desk. “Now...you are a brutally honest person...so why would you lie to me now?” She was, then, leaned back against her desk, her hands supporting her.

Makoto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, looking back at her. “You got me there, Kyoko.” He sighed before continuing, trying to think of how to ask his question. “I was going to ask you something...about the killing game.” he answered honestly.

“And what about it?” Kyoko tiled her head slightly, still looking at Makoto. She did not like remembering the killing game she was a part of, but she decided to listen to what Makoto had to say.

“Do you...still remember the times we spent together when investigating the murders?”

“Yes, of course I do. Why would you ask a simple question like that?” Kyoko asked, a bit dumbfounded by his short question.

Makoto felt some sort of relief rush through his body as he heard Kyoko's answer. “Well, I was kind of worried that you wouldn't remember at all, or even want to recall those memories we had. Whenever we talk now, you seem a lot quieter around me than during the game. Why is that?”

“Because I was afraid you would speak of the murders from the killing game, and I wouldn't want to talk about them. I don't want to ever think about that place again...not after all the killings that had happened there…”

Feeling a frown falling on his face, Makoto took a few steps towards Kyoko, his green eyes filled with compassion and remorse. “But...what about the pleasant memories we've had? Don't you want to remember those?” The two Future Foundation members were staring right at each other, but they never broke eye contact. “How about you name one good memory you have? It may help you remember only the joyful moments we had, and not the bad ones we experienced.”

Kyoko thought for a moment or two before coming up with a pleasant memory. It was somewhat difficult for her to find one because she sincerely only remembers the dark, unwanted moments from the killing game. “I can recall a memory of you try to make me show a bit more emotion around you,” she said plainly.

This left Makoto smiling genuinely towards his crush. “I tried getting you to reveal a bit of emotion quite a few times. Which one are you talking about, specifically?”

As she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, Kyoko's light eyes drifted away from Makoto and to the ground, leaving her cheeks heating up by the thought of it. “There was time that you called me 'cute’ during one of our hangouts…” she mumbled.

His face revealing a pinkish color, Makoto laughed a little bit and stepped closer to Kyoko. “I remember that as well…”

“But...were you telling me that just to get a reaction out of me...or were you being really honest about your words? I’ve been curious about this since that day you called me that name.”

At that point, Makoto's face was a red as a tomato. There was no point in lying to Kyoko after hearing a question like that. “You can say that I was trying to get some reaction out of you...but, honestly, I was...telling the truth.”

Since she could not hide her pink colored face anymore, Kyoko looked back at the somewhat shorter male in front of her. At that point, her heart had sped up to a point where she could hear it. “Did you really think of me in that way?”

“Yeah, I did...and I still do,” Makoto confessed. “Kyoko, you’re a wonderful, amazing, talented person. I’ve always wanted to say those words to you, but couldn't find the time or place to tell you. We’re both always so busy...and it hurts that we can't spend time together like we used to.”

“Makoto…” The detective's light purple eyes widened in shock that Makoto would say those words to her. She did not know what else to say after hearing those heart-warming words; no one had ever said anything like that to Kyoko in her life.

“I know we text every other day, but it’s not enough for me. I want to be able to see you more, talk to you just like we used to...spend time with you outside of this workplace!” The Ultimate Hope was now just a couple feet away from the beautiful detective, his eyes staring into hers. “Kyoko, I’ve missed you a lot since we started working full time, but...if you don’t feel the same way, I can understand…” The light chocolate haired boy, then, started taking a few steps towards the door...until a certain someone stopped him.

Without saying a word, Kyoko followed Makoto and stepped in front of him. Then, she balled some of his green tie into her fist, closed her eyes, and wordlessly pressed their lips together softly.

Makoto felt as if his heart had stopped at the moment; he did not expect Kyoko to make such a bold move like that. He, actually, wanted to be the first to kiss her, but he had been quite finicky whenever thinking of doing so. In a way, he was a bit glad that Kyoko broke the ice, but it was still a shock for him.

Before Makoto had time to react, Kyoko pulled away and let loose of her grip, looking slightly down at him. “I see where you are coming from, Makoto. In fact, I have been feeling the same way as you. You are honest and you listen to whatever I have to say, compared to the others. The problem with that, though, is that I have a harder time expressing my emotions, like you had said earlier. I can’t talk about a lot of things as easily as you...and I make our conversations awkward at times…” Kyoko’s gaze drifted elsewhere after saying her true statements to Makoto. She longed to spend time with him outside of work hours, but it was impossible, and to add more on top of that, she was socially awkward and a bit sarcastic around others. Around him, though, she felt different, that she could be at least a bit more honest with him.

“No, that’s wrong,” Makoto professed and gently took Kyoko’s hands into his own, which were protected by her black gloves, and gazed into her stunning lavender eyes. “Kyoko...I enjoy the moments we have spent together. I know you are quieter than most people, but I can help you with that. You’ve already told me a bit about your past, and said things to me that you wouldn’t say to others...which has really surprised me. It may have taken time to open up to me, and you are still working on it, but… I really like spending time with you. Those moments that we have spent together...are probably some the best memories I have.”

She was so unsure of what she wanted to say after that. Makoto’s honest words had made her heart swell inside her chest, not knowing whether she should walk out of her office or stay to hear more of what he had to say. “Are you...sure you want to spend your time with me? You really don’t mind my awkwardness around you?”

“I am one hundred percent sure. You are not awkward to me at all; you’re only somewhat shy, but that’s one of the many things I like about you...along with your intelligence… And you’re also...very pretty, Kyoko.” By that moment, Makoto’s face was unusually red as he chuckled nervously yet again. Those were some of the words Makoto had been wanting to say for a while now. And now that he had said some of them, he felt better getting them off of his chest.

For the first time in a long while, Kyoko had wanted to shed a few tears from her eyes out of happiness yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. “Wh-What are you implying, Makoto?” she stuttered, a bit confused.

Makoto stepped closer to Kyoko, their faces just inches away from each other. “I want to be with you, as more than teammates...as more than friends. I want to spend my time with you, talking to you, getting to know you, and hanging out together. And we'd be able to do that if we...if we are more than friends.”

“'More than friends?’ Like in those...romance novels?” she asked, her cheeks revealing a dark pink color.

The young teenage male nodded his head with an attractive smile flashing the room. “Kyoko Kirigiri...will you be my girlfriend?”

Kyoko had read handfuls of mystery/romance novels that would have the guy asking the girl to be his girlfriend...and she felt like that lucky girl character whose dream came true when her “prince charming” asks her to be with him for “the rest of their lives.” While Makoto’s confession was not like what was in those novels she'd read, she still enjoyed hearing those kind, heart-warming words he'd said to her. “Yes,” she answered with a soft smile on her face. “I’d like to.”

Seeing Kyoko's smile made Makoto's heart melt inside of his chest. He thought of time they had spent together, and he cherished every moment of their hangouts and talks. With that in mind, Makoto placed a hand at the back of Kyoko's head and stood slightly on his tiptoes to give her a tender kiss on her lips.

Kyoko closed her eyes and returned the kiss softly, wrapping her arms around Makoto's neck. Content with their sweet moment, Makoto trailed his fingers through her long, soft lavender hair. His hands trailed down to her back as wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing Kyoko.

The new, lovely couple kissed each other softly and sweetly, enjoying this enchanting moment with just each other, with no one else around them. Kyoko and Makoto both wished to themselves that this would last for a bit longer, but Kyoko's alarm went off on her phone, causing them to pull away.

Feeling a bit disappointed, Kyoko walked over to her desk and turned off her alarm. Their shift was over for the night, and she didn't even realize it. “Well, it's time for us to head home,” she said, packing some of her belongings in her purse.

Being the gentleman he is, Makoto walked over to help his new girlfriend pack her belongings. He handed Kyoko some of her things and then picked up the last object off of her desk, her notepad. “Here. You definitely need this, Kyoko” he said with a caring smile.

The detective took the notepad and neatly placed it in her bag. “Thank you, Makoto,” she responded with yet another kind, soft smile.

“You're welcome…” Seeing Kyoko give such a pleasant smile only made Makoto’s heart skip another beat. She never smiled at anyone, really, except for him. He wanted to keep seeing Kyoko smile like that; he wanted to make her feel joyful again. “Can I walk you home tonight?” he offered.

Usually, Kyoko would be fine walking to her house by herself, even after her late shifts, but Makoto offered to walk her home. He'd never suggested to do something gentlemanly like that before. Then again, Makoto did act like a gentleman towards most people. “Sure. I’d like that.”

“Making memories with you, is my favorite thing to do.”

~ Jordy Daniel


	2. Mystery Dinner Surprise

_What you do speaks so loudly that I cannot hear what you say.”_

_Ralph Waldo Anderson~_

Since the school bell had rung, Kaede Akamatsu strolled through the crowded hallways and found her way to the music room, where she usually rehearsed for her piano lessons. Today, the Ultimate Pianist decided to play a song she had been practicing during her free time: Titanium. Despite the fact Kaede usually plays classical pieces, she enjoyed making her own piano covers for pop songs, such as this one.

She sat down on her black piano bench, sat up with a straight posture, and prepared herself to play the piano, as if she were performing in an actual recital. She closed her lavender eyes, took a deep breath, and her fingers gently pressed the keys, beautiful notes filling the music room. Kaede lost herself in the music as she was pulled away from reality and into her own world full of music.

From the other side of the door, Shuichi Saihara happened to be walking in the hallways when he had heard the beautiful piano music bouncing from the walls. He looked through the window and found Kaede, his not-so-secret crush, playing the large piano. Then, he slowly opened the door and sat down to watch her play. Most of their classmates knew the two contrasting teenagers had a thing for each other, yet they couldn't confess to one another.

As soon as Kaede was finished, Shuichi stood by the door, speechless by how talented his crush is. He stared right at Kaede: her bright blonde hair, her beautiful face...everything about her made Shuichi's heart flutter. The reason he had not confessed to Kaede yet is because she was everything he isn't. She was too good for him, and felt as if he didn't stand a chance with winning over someone as pretty as Kaede.

Turning from the piano, Kaede jumped when her eyes landed on Shuichi. “Saihara-kun! When...did you get here?” she asked sweetly.

Lost in his train of thought, Shuichi snapped out of it when Kaede had spoken to him. “Ah! Hi, Akamatsu-chan! I was just, uh-listening. It sounded wonderful.” He always felt so nervous standing around Kaede.

“Thank you!” she answered with a girlish giggle. “It's nice to hear that you like my music.”

“Uh, you're welcome. I mean... it's so easy to like your music. You are the Ultimate Pianist, after all…” He scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks painting themselves pink.

Kaede kept her charming smile plastered on her face as she started at Shuichi, her vibrant purple eyes sparkling in delight. “Saihara-kun, why don't you come sit over here?” she asked, patting the space next to her. “I can teach you how to play a song.” She spoke in a sweet, song-like tone. Whenever Kaede was happy, she would always speak, but it would seem like she’d sing behind her delightful tone.

Shuichi gulped nervously, his face tinting a rose color as he went to go sit next to the pretty pianist. He sat.somewhat close to her, bracing himself for embarrassment.

Then, Kaede played the classic Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the grande piano beautifully. Her fingers moved over the keys smoothly and carefully as she effortlessly played the song. When she finished a minute later, she looked over at Shuichi with that same smile on her face from earlier. “You ready?”

“I’ll...try,” he said and nodded his head, determined to play a few notes in tune.

The blonde pianist picked up a booklet from her folder of sheet music and placed it on the small music rack above the keys. She had pointed to which keys Shuichi should press on the keyboard and he played the first few notes: CC GG AA G, FF EE DD C. Shuichi kept failing whenever he got to that third G note and the last C note.

Kaede giggled softly and decided to scoot closer to the detective. “Here, let me help you, Saihara-kun.” She placed her hands on of the male’s as she guided him through the keys and the song.

The shy man's face could not get any more pink from her touch. Her hands...felt soft as silk, and her fingers looked so fragile on top of his. As much as Shuichi tried to play on the piano, all he could focus on was her soft and elegant hands.

As soon as the song finished on that C note, Kaede removed her hands from Shuichi's as she looked into his pale green eyes excitedly, her cheeks a bit pink as well. “That was a lot of fun, don't you think?”

“Y-Yeah, it was!” Shuichi said, nodding excitedly. Although he messed up on a few of the notes, he only cared about spending time with Kaede.

Kaede's heart fluttered from seeing his joyful expression as she moved some of her light blonde hair out of her face. “Aw, I’m glad you think so!” Her gorgeous smile lit up the music room.

Shuichi blushed happily before looking down at his feet. “I’d...show you something I’m good at, but...I’m pretty sure you don't want to be a part of a murder case…” Shuichi thought for a moment on how he could showcase his talent...without the need of a bloody body. Then, he remembered something as he looked at her again. “Are you busy for the rest of the day, Akamatsu-chan?”

“No, not at all.” She shook her head. Kaede had a day off from long-hour rehearsals, and as much as she loved playing her piano, she needed a break. And what more than to spend it with her crush!

The dark blue haired detective placed a hand on her shoulder, having an idea on where he could take her. “Well, if you’d like...the local theatre is putting on a murder mystery dinner. I could show you some detective work without anyone dying.”

A dinner at the local theatre sounded wonderful to Kaede. It seemed different to her, unique. But then...she realized Shuichi could be asking her out on a date! The thought made her heart race...yet she had many questions flooding inside of her head.

_Could this be a normal hang out for us? Or is this really a date? If this is really date, what are we going to do?! Is Saihara-kun going to kiss me? Am I supposed to kiss him?! What do I do?!_

“That sounds awesome, Saihara-kun!” she answered cheerfully. “I’d love to go with you!”

With his heart pounding against his chest, Shuichi adjusted his black cap and stood to his feet and offered a hand to Kaede. “Come on, then!” He did not expect Kaede to actually accept the invitation. He was worried that she wouldn't want to spend time with someone “not so talented.”

The pianist took his hand as he pulled her up from the piano bench and the two walked out of the music room and to the local theatre. Kaede and Shuichi talked almost the whole way there, speaking to each other about their day and how excited they were for the dinner.

~~

Arriving at the theatre, Shuichi held the door open for his crush, to which Kaede replied with a 'thank you’ and a blush. The scenery left Kaede with that nostalgic feeling inside of her chest. When she was younger, Kaede performed at this theatre for her first piano recitals, so it was a very special place to her.

When the two walked in, there were name tags placed on the black circle-shaped tables, so Kaede and Shuichi had to search for their names. Finding their table almost in front of the stage, Shuichi found two chairs at their sitting area and pulled one of them out for Kaede so that she could sit first.

The pianist replied with another 'thank you’ as Shuichi sat down in his own chair, which was right next to Kaede's. This only made the detective a bit more skittish, and yet, he could feel a sense of excitement racing through this mind. He could spend time with the girl he liked outside of their school.

Minutes later, a waiter came to take their orders, which consisted of two salads for Kaede and Shuichi. They were both not that hungry, so they had decided on a smaller meal rather than something filling.

As the lights dimmed overhead, the red curtains raised and revealed an older diner setting with a cast of characters all eating together, talking about the latest news.

The scenery looked amazing, the actors and actresses played their parts well so far into the play, and the story was well thought out. Kaede’s vibrant purple eyes beamed in anticipation during the most suspenseful scenes and dialogue passed between one character to another, making Shuichi’s heart flutter inside. He did not expect Kaede to enjoy this as much as she did, but he was fortunate, nonetheless.

During the middle of the play, Kaede’s and Shuichi’s hands were almost close to making contact. Shuichi peered over at their hands on occasion, a bit hesitant on holding her hand. The thought of that only made him lose some of his focus on the play, so he kept his eyes on the stage, figuring out the murder case inside of his head. Then, unexpectedly, the detective felt a warm touch on the back of his hand and immediately veered his gambogeish grey eyes towards his hand and found Kaede’s soft, angelic hand on top of his. Shuichi flustered a bit from the touch, but he relaxed after a few seconds, stroking her fragile hand with his thumb and trying to keep his attention towards the play.

The soft strokes on her hand left Kaede feeling giddy inside. She had kept part of her focus on the play, and the rest of it on Shuichi. His touch felt so warm on her skin that she didn't want him to pull away.

An hour later, the play ended on a suspenseful scene, leaving Kaede shocked. The one in charge of the play told everyone to find a pen and write down who the murderer was on their miniature note cards. Kaede removed her hand from Shuichi's and wrote down the murderer’s name, along with the boy next to her. Shuichi looked over the name he wrote down, but soon realized it was wrong...and that Kaede had the right name on the card.

Before Shuichi could change his answer, the host collected all of the cards, leaving everyone else in the theatre to talk amongst themselves. Kaede and Shuichi gazed at each other lovingly for what seemed like minutes, until the detective awkwardly looked away and cleared his throat. “S-So...w-what did you think of the play, Akamatsu-chan?”

Kaede nodded her head and revealed a smile that made the detective’s heart skip a beat. “It was amazing, Saihara-kun. I loved it!” she exclaimed sweetly, her purple eyes shining.

Shuichi’s heart melted from the way Kaede had spoken. No way, he thought. She actually enjoyed it! “T-That’s wonderful!” he replied nervously yet excitedly. “I’m...I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Then, the host tapped on the microphone to announce who had solved the case. The host announced Kaede as the winner, leaving the pianist shocked. Sure, she thought long and hard about her answer, but she never would have thought she had gotten the name of the murderer in the first place.

Walking down from the stage, the male host walked up to Kaede Akamatsu and handed her a twenty dollar gift card to the local music store. The two shook hands before the host walked back onto the stage and said his salutations for the night.

Feeling giddy inside, Kaede gave Shuichi a side hug, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

The darked haired boy tensed and blushed madly from her sudden move, but returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around Kaede's waist. The two teenagers stayed in that position for a few minutes before some of the audience members started leaving, so they decided to follow.

Shuichi holds the door open for Kaede yet again with his fingers touching the rim of his black cap. Kaede smiled at her crush as she thanked him for the gentlemanly gesture and walked out of the theatre. Shuichi followed her before he had the confidence to walk right beside her.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Saihara-kun,” she thanked politely. “I had an amazing time watching the play with you!”

The gambogeish colored eyes that belonged to Shuichi veered away from Kaede's gaze shyly so that she wouldn't see how red his face was. “Well...thank you, Akamatsu-chan, for joining me.”

The pianist let out a girlish giggle and smiled sweetly. “You're welcome, Saihara-kun!” She, then, stepped a bit closer to Shuichi, her heart actually racing inside of her chest. “We should do something like that again sometime.”

He looked back at her after hearing that comment and had a huge grin spread across his lips. “I-I...would. Love to. Yeah. That would be great, Akamatsu-chan.”

Kaede revealed a melodic, beautiful laugh as she stepped in front of Shuichi and wrapped her arms around his back.

After his heart skipped about three beats, his face was almost bright red as he returned the hug to Kaede. They had stayed there for a minute until Kaede pulled away and started into the detective’s grey-ish-green eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shuichi unconsciously moved his arms to wrap around her waist as his eyes are filled with want and a longing feeling. It wasn't anything dirty or bad, but innocent. Innocent love.

“I don't think I’ve told you this, Saihara-kun...I think you are super special.” she complimented.

Shuichi always denied the fact that he was special. No matter what anybody said to him, he never thought of himself as amazing, especially when it came to his talent...yet he accepted the compliment from Kaede. “Really? Well, I think you are the most…” Beautiful, sweet, kind, amazing. Any of these heart-tugging words would have worked, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. “...talented person I’ve met, Akamatsu-chan.”

Kaede's smile grew even wider as she and Shuichi started swaying from side to side. “Thank you, Saihara-kun! That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

The shy teen realized he was swaying and flustered a bit. “I-uhhh… I’m so sorry, Akamatsu-chan, I--” he apologized. One, for not knowing that he was swaying with Kaede, and two, because of the compliment. He thought it was such a bold thing to say to her on a night like this.

The blonde teenager raised a brow at her dancing partner. “Are you alright, Saihara-kun?”

Blushing madly, Shuichi looked at the ground, not saying a single word. After a few seconds, his grey-ish-green eyes gazed into Kaede's vibrant purple ones sweetly. He forgot about the rest of the world around him as he began to lead Kaede in their slow dance by swaying to some classy restaurant music. Shuichi didn't care if anyone was watching them; all he cared about was the beautiful, gorgeous blonde pianist in front of him.

Smiling at Shuichi dearly, Kaede stared at the cute and shy boy, surprised that he was actually leading the dance. She adored his introvertedness, but she enjoyed seeing him actually leading her in something. Enjoying the dance, she shuffled closer to the detective and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in the process.

This time, Shuichi didn't stutter nor flail; he just closed his eyes and continued the dance, swaying to the same rhythm as the music.

After swaying together for a few moments, the blonde pianist gazed into her crush’s eyes, thinking about making the first move. She closed her eyes and leaned in carefully to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

Shuichi practically melted into the kiss as he closed his eyes and kissed her back once before pulling away and taking his cap off, revealing a head full of dark blue hair that resembled somewhat of a bowl cut. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, while forming a dumb grin on his face.

“Wow, I've never seen you with your hat off, Saihara-kun,” she giggled sweetly. “I definitely like the look.”

“Only for you...Kaede,” he answered softly, making Kaede's heart melt.

Then, Shuichi looked at the time on his watch and realized how late it was, grabbing Kaede's hand. “Oh, I should get you home! Your parents must be furious!” With that, the two ran over to Kaede's house. There wasn't anything to worry about, though, because the Akamatsu’s we're already aware of the date. Kaede didn't tell this to Shuichi, though.

Getting to her house, Kaede knocked on the door and it opened to her parents, who happened to look a bit like her, with smiles on their faces. They thanked Shuichi for bringing her home at this late hour and walked back into their living room. Then, Kaede had said her salutations to him and walked a couple of steps into her place before she paused.

“Wait, Saihara-kun!” she called out to Shuichi and ran over to him.

The detective took off his cap since no one was around to judge him for how his hair looked. He had promised to himself that he would only leave his cap off around the people he trusts, and Kaede was one of them.

Kaede smiled at him before pressing their lips together ever so softly. In response to her sudden move, Shuichi kissed her back gently before wrapping his arms around her waist.

They had kissed for a minute before Shuichi pulled away and said immediately afterwards, “You can call me...Shuichi…if you want.”

“Okay!” Kaede gave him a quick hug before walking a few steps to her door and peering at the boy staring at her. “Good night...Shuichi.”

“Good night…Kaede,” he replied and waved.

The Ultimate Pianist walked inside of her house and closed it as she squealed to herself by how well the date went.

Although they hadn't asked each other out yet, Shuichi was happy that he had a wonderful time with the beautiful girl he had admired for the entire time they had gone to high school together. He walked a few steps away from the house and cheered to himself, walking back to his own home with a huge smile spread across his face.


	3. Falling for a Friend (Kazuchi x fem!Reader)

School was always boring to you, so _exhausting_ that you never really seemed to care about it. With many lectures from your parents and guidance counselors about your life after high school, it made you despise school and education in general. Most of your grades were average in a sense that were acceptable for high school, but not college...not even close.

It was at that moment you had decided to give up on your education, but you didn't drop out of school. Why was that?

Well, despite the troubles with your schooling, there was something, _someone,_ who made you want to stay in such a horrible learning environment...and that special person was the energetic Kazuichi Souda -- also known as the Ultimate Mechanic. You had met him in your Intro to Engineering period, a class one of your eighth grade teachers forced you to take because she saw potential in your creative ideas. Since you were named the Ultimate Design Engineer, this class was supposedly going to help you enhance your knowledge in engineering, in general.

You were glad to have been in that class, or else you wouldn't have met one of your best friends/crushes. Well, to put it more specifically, your _only_ crush. You admired just about everything about him: from his neon pink hair, to his cheesy yet hilarious humor, to his desire of becoming the best mechanic in the country.

Unfortunately, all crushes have some flaw, right? And did Kazuichi have one? Of course, he did! That one problem you had with him was his crush that he had on one of the most gorgeous girls in school, Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. Although you and Sonia were neutral at school, you were very jealous of her because she was able to attract guys like magnets...while you were the odd one out...only being able to catch the attention of the wrong boys: the unattractive nerds.

~~

Today was like any other normal day of your junior year: you woke up, got a heart-warming morning text from your beloved Kazuichi, ate a small breakfast, and got ready in your normal (favorite style of clothing) clothes -- while texting with Kazuichi. The only thing that had caught you off guard was how long the conversation was going for you and Kazuichi. Normally, he would only send you a text in the morning and be done, but he was texting with you all morning.

 _Why is he texting me?_ you thought curiously. _He has been doing this all week, but we are still texting! He would have left me with a short message by now!_

Truth be told, Kazuichi Souda had had feelings for you since last year. Yes, he did like Sonia as well, but he had started to lean away from her, little by little. He had realized that Sonia was never going to return her feelings not just because she didn't fancy Kazuichi, but that she had been seeing the “dark and brooding” Gundham Tanaka. As heartbreaking as it was for him, he knew that there were other fish in the sea, including you, so he started looking out for those available fish -- well, mostly you, of course.

Most of the periods you two have this junior year are the same, except for your first two classes, but that didn't stop you two from finding each other in the hallways and making fools out of each other. During class time, though, you two would occasionally whisper to each other while the teacher would instruct the students during a lesson. But lately, you had both been a bit quieter, and would glance at one another flirtatiously.

While working on a sketch of a creative invention in your workbook, you suddenly couldn't see anything other than pitch black...yet you could hear the noise surrounding you, including a familiar chuckle. “Guess who…?”

You smirked, knowing who was covering your eyes. But you had decided to play along. “Oh, I don't know...is it Kazuichi?” you asked playfully. His big hands felt warm over your eyes, which made your body tingle slightly.

“That's correct!” he cheered, sitting right next to you and looking at your sketch. You were currently drawing a computer that had a portal on the screen, opening up to a fictional world. You drew it in such detail, that it looked almost realistic. “(Y/N)! That looks amazing!” Kazuichi leaned over to see your sketch, but he was close enough to where you could feel his long pink hair on your shoulders, making you tense up.

“Thanks,” you replied, chuckling a bit nervously.

“Where would you want to go if there was a computer like that?” Kazuichi backed off just slightly, but he was still sitting next to you, your knees touching.

This question made you think of the many fictional worlds you would want to go, such as a video game, or a certain anime, like _Death Note_. You and Kazuichi watched that anime together, bingeing half of the series in a day. Whenever you rewatched the series, it always reminded got you thinking of Kazuichi, and how you two would sit together and watch it. “Hm... that's hard. I was thinking either...a rom-com show or _Death Note_ …”

Kazuichi’s pink colored eyes lit up from you mentioning the first show you two watched together. “Oh, you still like the series?”

You placed your pencil on the cheap, black school table and turned your body to face him. “Of course I do! It's one of the few shows I really enjoy!” The excitement in your (e/c) eyes matched Kazuichi's, as you were then staring at his bright eyes.

This had made the energetic Kazuichi turn his head away from you and grab a notebook from his bag. He planned on writing a sweet note in there for you -- more like a cheesy, flirty pun -- but the bell rung. You both packed your belongings and headed out the door, on the way to lunch. Right before entering the large cafeteria, Kazuichi stopped you by gently grabbing your hand. “Why don't we eat outside today?” he asked in a low voice, turning you on. “It's pretty nice out today.”

Looking down at his hand, your cheeks painted themselves pink, but the color faded away as you looked up at your crush. “U-Um, sure! Why all sudden, though?”

Suddenly, Kazuichi's fingers were entangled in yours, making your heart skip a beat. “I thought a change would be a good thing, you know? I wanna sit somewhere else today...with you.” Kazuichi started walking as his words faded away, tugging you along.

 _His hand_ you thought to yourself. _It's large...yet it's so soft._

The two of you walked to a bench outside of the lunchroom and sat down together, still holding each other's hand. The weather was perfect today: not too hot and not chilly nor windy, but the silence between you two made you a bit finicky. Trying to bring up a good conversation, you decided to ask Kazuichi a question.

“So...why did decide all the sudden that you want to spend your time with me today? You usually go off and hang out with your friends.”

This question had made Kazuichi a bit nervous, but he played it cool. “Because I...wanted to hang out with you. I felt like we haven't gotten to spend much time together…”

You raised an eyebrow, knowing very well that he was lying to you. “Kazuichi, you've been texting me more often and you've been walking with me through the hallways. Not to mention, you've been... flirting with me. What happened with Sonia?” You removed your hand from his and stared out at the cars that were parked in the parking lot.

“U-Uh, well, y-you see, I’ve...kinda given up on Sonia. I realized that she will never go out with me...and that she's seeing someone else. Also...there are other fish in the sea...and she just isn't…” Kazuichi couldn't form anymore words when he looked at you, your (e/c) eyes, your (h/c) hair. You were beautiful to him, and he felt a sense of regret not asking you out earlier on.

Yes, Kazuichi did have a small crush on you throughout your freshman and sophomore year, but he never said or did anything about it because of his massive crush on Sonia. He was so naïve about your crush on him until earlier this year, and he felt as if he had hurt you, broken your heart.

“‘Other fish,’ huh? Have you found any that caught your eye?” you asked, turning your direction towards him.

“There is one...but I’m not sure if she feels the same way. I’ve known her since the beginning of high school, and we've been friends since then. Another problem is that I’ve been telling her about my crush on this popular girl, and I might have broken her heart. What should I do to tell her...that I like her...after all I did to her?”

After hearing those words coming out of his mouth, you were speechless and had to process them in your head.

 _He just confessed that he likes me in a romantic way_ , you thought. You felt so many emotions at that moment that you couldn't think of the right words to say next. “Kazuichi... you're trying to...confess to me, are you?” you mumbled.

After taking a deep breath, Kazuichi scooted closer to you, placing a hand on your soft cheek, holding it gently. “Yes… (Y/n), I am. I really like you…but I feel horrible for telling you repeatedly about Sonia. I’m really sorry for that. I didn't realize it bothered you at all... I only cared for myself when I tried following after her.”

You couldn't look away from your one and only; it was impossible! And especially after his apology, you seemed to forgive him instantly, even if he did break your heart during some moments of your friendship. “It’s...it's alright, Kazuichi. It's normal for boys to do that, I guess. You weren't sure about your feelings, and you were confused…”

“But now I’m not so puzzled about the situation anymore. I want to be with you, (Y/n), more than anything.”

On the outside, you seemed to have remained calm, but in reality, you had a bunch of joyful emotions zooming through your mind, and you couldn't hold your excitement. Your best friend had just confessed to you, and you've been waiting for that moment to happen for what seemed like ages!

With the excitement taking over you, you closed your eyes as you leaned in closer to Kazuichi, and brushed your lips against his.

Kazuichi immediately kissed you back, placing his hands on your hips and pulling you closer to him, feeling as if he was on Cloud Nine. He had been wanting to kiss you for a while, but he couldn't bring himself to do it until that moment.

Catching your breath, you pulled away and stared into his bright pink eyes. “I want to be with you as well. A lot,” you giggled.

“Well, let's make it official!” He wrapped his arms around you and tugged you to his chest. “You, know...you’ve filled the blank space in my heart, (Y/n).”

You let out a beautiful laugh and looked up at your new partner. “Did you just use a _Death Note_ pun?” Then, you were in a fit of giggles from his cheesy yet heart-warming pun.

“You bet I did!” Kazuichi said and left a soft kiss on your forehead, just focusing on you, and only you.


End file.
